Frozen Heat
by Aenigma66
Summary: After an unsettling revelation, Elsa and Anna are separated; Anna stays with her cousin Rapunzel while Elsa stays in Arendelle. Will the sister see each other again? And what was that revelation about? R&R if you like it. Currently T, maybe some Elsanna later on, not sure about it yet.
1. Introduction

**A/N:**  
I don't own Frozen or it's characters (would be awesome if I would though). Maybe I'll add some romance between Elsa and Anna later on, I'm not so sure of it yet. Just a warning from the beginning - I'll write in rather big time-skips, I'm sure you don't want to read through thirteen years of rather not-so-special stuff. Whatever, without further ado, I present you Frozen Heat. This is also vastly different from the Tangled we are familiar with, as I did think to myself "what would be if the Mother Gothel had not succeeded in kidnapping Rapunzel".

**Introduction**

The trolls were right about Elsa, but they discovered something terrible while altering Anna's memories of the incident when her and her sister were children. Pabbie told the king and queen something. Something that was most definitely a shocking revelation to Arendelle's royal family.

What Pabbie told the royal parents was, that not only Elsa, but her sister Anna too was gifted with magic. The problem was though, their magic opposed one another. Elsa was able to freeze the living room in the royal castle without any problems whatsoever. She was a cyromancer in the making. But unbeknownst to the family, Anna was able to control the fearsome magic of pyromancy, the control over fire and heat. In an instant, she could ignite a flaring fire in the chimneys of the castle, but in contrast to her sister, she didn't know how.

Needless to say, those two powers sooner or later would become a serious problem, especially during puberty. You have to understand, the kind of magic in Arendelle and, by expansion, the whole world, was controlled with emotions. As we all know, during puberty emotions are an unstable, unpredictable thing. They could be angry for days or jolly for weeks. Strong emotions would lead to strong magic outbursts.

So if Anna and Elsa were to argue with one another repeatedly, sooner of later they would, albeit surely unintentional, use their magic against one another. But since their magic was the spear-counterpart of one another, it'd end it disaster. Sudden contracting from cold and rapidly expanding from heat would destroy even the sturdiest of stones. Ice would spread on the waters surfaces, covering the fjords in never ending winter while the forests would be ablaze.

With a heavy heart and thinking just the best for their daughters, the king and queen got into contact with the king of Corona. This king was Anna's and Elsa's uncle, brother to Arendelle's king. Hesitatingly, he accepted to keep watch over Anna for the time being, but since his own daughter, Rapunzel, was living with them, Anna was to stay in a tower made from inflammable stone near the castle, but in safe distance still.

Paining as it must've been, this was necessary because, see, neither Anna nor Elsa had control over her powers yet. Anna was in particular danger of accidentally igniting something due to her jolly and happy nature, literally having a certain fire burning in her. It was bad enough with Elsa already – she froze everything, from armors in the big hall to spoons on the dining table, she touched when not wearing her gloves, but even they didn't always seem to work. Apparently, even the tiniest hole leading to the tiniest skin contact was enough to cause freezes.

Not a month after the disastrous discovery by the trolls, the girls were forced to say goodbye to one another, not knowing when or even if ever seeing each other again. At least Corona's king came in person, along with his daughter to take Anna under his wing. Elsa stayed with her parents in the castle of Arendelle, learning to keep herself under control and, being the older daughter, brought up as the new Queen.

**A/N:**

Well, the first six hundred words are written. I know it's short but I didn't want to get into too much detail for the Introduction. It's my first Fanfiction, so any constructive criticism is well welcomed. Also, I'm open for ideas as to what should happen. Also, English is not my mother's tounge, so if you find grammatical errors I ask you to point them out to me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter one: Missing Comfort

**Chapter one: Missing Comfort**

**Anna**

"_So, you are Anna, I guess_".

The king of Corona had a deep, low voice. His face showed that he really was the older brother of Anna's father. They had similar facial features. His mouth was hidden behind a thick layer of brown beard. A golden grown glistened on his head slightly balding head, but that was to be expected. Dark blue eyes were looking down on his niece. Anna looked straight up into his face. She thought to herself that he did seemed to be a likable man.

"_Yes, your majesty_".

Not being her cheerful self due to being alone under strangers from now one, relatives maybe but strangers nonetheless, Anna answered in a small voice. She didn't cry, mostly because she couldn't shed any more tears. Her weeping lasted long in the night before she finally fell asleep. Who could blame her. Being torn away from ones family was bad enough in it's own right, but being torn away at this age made matters even worse. She felt like she was never going to be happy ever again.

Her grim thoughts were interrupted by the king.

"_Now, no need to be so formal. I am your uncle, not your regent. Since we are on the topic already, allow to introduce myself. My name is Frederic of Corona. Since we are family you are free to call me so if you please and if it makes you feel better._"

One could sense the king was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He never needed to try to cheer up a child that's been in such a situation. Not knowing what to do, he softly smiled at Anna and told her to follow him. Anna slowly walked down the docks and peers, taking in as much as possible of her hometown. The clear and blue sky. The water, refreshingly cool but not freezing. The wind, warm on her face. She shot a long glance at the castle, swearing she could see Elsa standing at the gate, waving her goodbye. With a paining heart, Anna waved back, turned around and followed her uncle. She started thinking again. Anna was wondering if she'd ever see her sister again. She only roughly understood why they had to be separated in the first place anyway. Something about her being a danger to Elsa and the other way around. To be honest, she was angry with her parents. She knew that she liked fire and could start a fire in the chimney with her mind, but that didn't make her a danger to Elsa. Stupid trolls told her parents the opposite though. Lost in thought she didn't realize that she bumped into something. The collision broke her thinking and she looked up. In front of her was a ship. Not a shabby little boat, no, a full fledged small ship.

"_Ready to go, Anna?_" Frederic asked.

Realizing that the ship belonged to him, meaning it was royal property, actually lightened up her mood a tiny bit. It was beautiful to look at, even her five year old mind could comprehend as much. The wood it was made of was dark but in a warm, cozy way and looked solid. The royal crest was stitched into the sails – a silver horse with a golden bay leaf twig right to it. There were yellow symbols painted on its side. The last thing she noticed was nothing on the boat – it was a girl around her age. Her cousin Rapunzel, she assumed.

"_Ah, you saw her. This is your cousin and my daughter, Rapunzel. Come now, say hello to each other. I will tell the captain that we are ready to leave. Excuse me for a minute._"

With that, the king left the ship again and went to see the captain who was standing at the steering wheel. Unusually sheepish for her, Anna moved to Rapunzel with little steps. While walking to her, she gave the other girl a good look with the brutal honesty only children are capable off. Her cousin had blond, almost golden hair worn loose. She was clad in a pink dress, contrasting with her moss-green eyes.  
"_Um, hi, I guess...?_"

Not sure what to think, Anna just waited for an answer. If she ever learned something in her young life yet, it was a simple fact – the first answer you get is going to tell you the most about the person you are talking to. Rapunzel gave her the very same appraising look Anna has just shot at her. After what felt like an eternity, the blonde gave a smile.

_"Hi. Pleased to meet you, Anna."_  
Silence fell on them. The uncomfortable kind of silence. It was to be expected - one could not expect to children who've never met before and would live together from now on to instantly be best friends or have lots to talk about. In the end Rapunzel broke the silence, looking at Anna with big, curious eyes.

"_Is it true that you can play with fire?_"

Anna saw this question coming soon. But not two minutes after meeting each other. Not wanting to talk about the reason she got separated from her parents and sister, Anna just gave a nod. If it weren't for these powers, she'd not have to leave. Sadly for her though, her cousin wasn't convinced. She kept asking Anna to show her the magic, not noticing that she pained the girl with her questions. The soon-to-be-exile princess of Arendelle was outright delighted when her Frederic came on board and told Rapunzel to stop it. Before she could protest, the king turned to his protegé.

"We are setting off. Anna, I will show you where your quarters are. I had a talk with my brother and he packed the things you love the most, they are already there. It will take some time to get Rapunzel to understand why you will be staying with us from now on. I assume you do not want to be reminded of it, so please, stay in your quarters until I tell you to come out, all right?"

Anna nodded and followed her uncle in the hull. It surprised her a bit – it was quite big and, most important, well-lit and cozy. Her cabin was to the right, just down the stairs. When the king opened the door, he prove to be truthful – her personal space for this journey was stuffed with her belongings – picture books, dolls, a wooden horse made for her by her father and her beloved green dresses. The king entered the cabin and looked around himself, taking in what his protegé seemed to like. He was honestly surprised at the amount of books his niece had. He gave one look around the room, slightly padded Anna on the head and excused himself after noticing how silent she became.

As soon as he left the cabin, Anna curled into a ball on her bed and cried as the ship started moving.

She already missed Arendelle and her sister in particular.

**Elsa**

That night, Elsa couldn't sleep. She didn't eat anything for dinner so she was hungry. But she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to talk to anyone, most definitely not her parents. But she could use some comfort. But most of all, she didn't want her sister taken away from her. That, she could do nothing about, as much as she wanted to.

On the outside, Elsa was a bit more mature and composed while not above playing child games. But right now, inside of her, a tempest roared. She was sad that Anna was gone now, angry at her parents, still confused since she didn't know about her sister's magic. And much more. This day had been easily the worst in her young life yet. Truth be told, at least her uncle seemed to be a nice enough person at first glance and the way he talked to Elsa's father was full of genuine compassion, but even so, he did take away her sister.

That, she could not forgive him. She knew it wasn't his fault and maybe it really was for the best to be separated until both Anna and Elsa could control her magic, but nevertheless he was evil incarnate for her at this moment. The moment when the young princess stood by the gate and waved at Anna was without doubt the hardest moment of her existence up until now. Elsa rolled around in bed. Sleep still wouldn't come to her. After a while she gave up on it completely and got up.

Dressing herself in her Bathrobe, putting on her slippers and gloves before leaving her room, she headed for her favorite room in the castle – the library. She liked to read very much, more so than even Anna, but most of all, she loved the atmosphere of the room. It was great for passing time, especially during night, watching the night sky through the telescope in there. Not paying attention to her stride, the young princess soon arrived at the big doors to the library. The massive wood creaked when Elsa pushed the entrance open. Inside, she inhaled the slightly dusty air that comes with a room full of antique and very valuable books. Walking through the high shelves, she made her way to her personal area. Her books were on the table where they used to be, along with some candles. A comfortable armchair made from soft pillows, covered with blue velvet and a frame of mahogany underneath it stood close to one of the chimneys. It was an impressive piece, made from solid marble, around six feet high. Elsa went over to it while picking up matches to ignite wood inside the fireplace. A sting of sadness followed that seemingly normal act – fire. One of the, no, the only reason she was separated from her sister. She started thinking again; was Anna safe? Did she already arrive in Corona? How was her accommodation? Was the royal family nice to her? Questions over questions, but she didn't have an answer to any of them. Sighing, the princess stood up after the fire was burning, went back to the armchair, ignited one of the candles and randomly grabbed a book lying on the table. It was a book about friendship and it's importance. A grown up would say it was a typical story written for children, but it was one of Elsa's favorites, because she always saw herself and her sister in the book's characters. As soon as she realized what book she'd picked up, she dropped it again. It was the last thing she wanted to read now. It was too full of memories.

She noticed the room slowly starting to warm up. Pulling her bathrobe together more tightly to keep the heat, she decided to do what she preferred to do in the library anyway – star watching. The telescope was cool to her touch. The long metal pipe pointed to no certain place. Not that Elsa would care. Sighing again, she looked through the lens. Was Anna looking at the same stars as her at the moment? Most likely she was, being fascinated by stars, calling them the "Lanterns of the sky". The princess didn't search for any particular constellation nor for anything. She just looked through the telescope, reminiscing to a time not long ago, when her and Anna played hide-and-seek in this very room. Or when she read her sister a book. Playing cards. Watching the stars.

Elsa was absorbed into her thoughts. So much absorbed, that she didn't notice the little gap in her right glove. Emotionally stressed as she was now, her powers took immediate effect. In an instant, the telescope's handle froze over. She still didn't notice it. Not until the frost spread to the lens, clouding her view. Confused, the princess looked up – only to see the floor around her covered in ice and snow. The cold has spread from the handle through the metal legs and the wooden floor. Not this, not now. Her powers really got stronger by the day – and they always came up when she didn't wanted them. The day she was told Anna was going to leave, she screamed and cried, letting her emotions flowing freely – while not wearing her gloves. The result was that she froze her entire room. It took two days to thaw.

Elsa slowly walked away from the telescope, clutching her right hand with her left. She slowly headed for the door out of the library. On the way there, she wasn't sure whether to put out the chimney or not. In the end she figured that it might help thawing the area a bit. But the frost continued to spread, albeit not very fast. It would most likely continue to spread as long as she stayed in the room. Reaching the door, she pulled the lever with her left while being careful not to touch anything with her right. Slipping through the heavy wooden exit, her properly gloved hand closed the door behind her. She had to tell her parents about this. They'd see it anyway the next day. Her right Hand in firm grip of her left, she slowly walked down the hallways leading to the master bedroom.

On her way there, she came to a conclusion that didn't help her in the least – she missed Anna already and just wanted to have her back. Imagining her sister to be gone for an uncertain amount of time seemed like the end of the world for her.

**A/N: **So, this is it, the first proper chapter of my FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed your read. Also, I'm sorry if my writing is a bit stiff and that the chapter is so short, It's been a long while since I tried my hand at FanFiction and the first one I'm really serious about, so I'm not that used to writing real stories yet.


	3. Chapter two: A New Start

**Chapter two: A New Start**

**A/N: **While there were not many, I really do thank you guys for taking your time reviewing my humble FanFiction. Even one review is a great boost for motivation :D . As with everything I do that picks my interest, I try to attend to it as often as possible, but since I'm about to finish high school, hence having insane amounts of subjects to study for, I can't promise being able to upload frequently.

By the way – While this is, not yet at least (meaning maybe I'll steer into it later, dunno yet), an Elsanna fic, I absolutely LOVE this ship – and normally I'm not one to ship siscest (or wincest for that matter). I wanna point out two FanFics with this ship in it, "Sorority Sisters" by thedoctospersonalblogger and "Tempest" by kaiserklee. They are INCREDIBLE and a big inspiration for Elsanna-shipping. Mad props to you.

On a completely other note – has any of you seen the Oscars? Idina's performance was great and I lapsed into screams of joy when I heard the mystic words "And the Oscar goes to...FROZEN!". Was one helluva great night.

**Anna**

It has only been three days on the ship and Anna already tired of it. The constant rise and fall of the ship made her seasick. By now she felt like no really caring anymore where they landed as long as she was to have solid ground under her feet again. Everything was better than this sickening dandling. Even when the see was kind of smooth, the ship rocked every few minutes. Anna was sure that her sense of balance was getting severely distorted and – and that she'd not set foot on a ship for a long time after they arrived.

On the upside though, she made herself at home as good as possible. Her cabin was a bit of a mess, a sign that she felt quite comfortable. Her old room in Arendelle's castle looked like a reindeer and a wolf played catch. After all, only a (slightly) messy room is a room with live in it, no? Also, she made a bit progress with her relatives. While she didn't spend much time with them still, she at least talked to them during the meals of the day.  
Nevertheless, she was mostly in her cabin during day, mostly reading or drawing. Luckily for her, she hasn't yet accidentally used her magic. Truth be told, she expected it to happen. She herself has noted during her time in Arendelle that she always set things on fire when she was upset or letting her emotions free. So, when she cried the day they set off, she more or less was sure she'd ignite the whole place.

Looking outside of the little window, she saw the sun standing high – lunch time. She wasn't really hungry or had an appetite for she still wasn't nearly done grieving her farewell to, apart from the interior in her cabin, everything she held dear, but nevertheless, nutrition was important – especially if you happen to be seasick enough to vomit multiple times a day over the railing. Also, despite her not wanting to admit it, she sought company. Surely she could just leave her cabin and play with Rapunzel, but truth be told, she did not know how to start conversation. Her cousin and, by extension, her uncle were nice people, that much was for sure. But one could compare their situation to two friends that estranged, didn't have much in common anymore and didn't know how to start proper conversation.

Anna lay down the book she was currently reading, a fantastic piece of literature called The Lion King, stood up and straightened her clothing – a simple green summer dress. As she was about to open the door and go to check if lunch was ready, someone knocked on it. Frederic and Rapunzel left her alone except when it was mealtime. Anna couldn't help but to smile a tiny bit at the timing.

"_Anna? Papa told me to come and get you. Lunch's ready. But you can come and get it later if you aren't hungry right now."_

So it was Rapunzel. By now, she kind of liked the exuberant blonde with her never ending curiosity. At the day they departed this wasn't really the case. At first she thought her cousin to be your typical nosy person. But during dinner the same day, Rapunzel apologized multiple times for being insensitive at fist. Frederic held Anna back after the meal was done and explained to her what he told his daughter – to be considerate, careful and don't ask about her magic until she said she was ready to talk about it.

"_Yeah, coming. Now's as good as later. Just fixing my hair."_

Anna could feel Rapunzel not leaving after hearing her answer. That was a first due to the fact that they were still more or less strangers. She didn't mind it, though it somewhat irritated her.

"_Um, Rapunzel, is there anything else...?" _she asked while pulling her strawberry blond hair into a simple ponytail and after mustering up a bit of courage.

"_Well, I'd like to know if, maybe, after Lunch you'd like to... play cards with Papa and I or something like that? We think you might need some fun to get your mind off home..."_

Now THAT really was a first – and to be honest, Rapunzel had a good point.

"_Um, why not... By the way, I'm coming out, go away a step please."_

Anna opened the door and followed her cousin deeper into the the hull, not noticing the blonde girl's slight smile. The dining room was in the center of the ship's body. It was a simple yet quite beautiful place. Like the rest of the ship's inside it was not only well-lit but also decorated. Potted plants stood in each corner of the rectangular space, a carpet in a dark shade of crimson made of woolen warmed ones feet and there were world maps nailed onto the walls. The most important thing, the dining table, was made from reddish brown wood. Draped onto it was a simple white tablecloth. When the girls entered the room, lunch was already served and the king was at sitting at his place on the top of the table.

"_Ah, there you are. Today's lunch is salmon with peas, rice, salad and broccoli"  
_Seeing his daughter's reaction to the mention of broccoli, he added slight scold in that she knew it was rich in vitamins and full of mineral nutrients and therefore important for her. At Frederic's behest, they started eating. It was delicious as always. Secretly, Anna was wonderingly admiring how the king's chef could create such great meals while they were crossing the sea and thus having limited resources. Everyday held something different for lunch, the central meal. Breakfast was always fresh bread, ham, cheese and vegetables along with milk and tea. Dinner on the other consisted of something light and not to greasy, mostly an assortment of muesli with a selection of fruits. During lunch they normally held small talk – sadly there was only one real topic: what they did to pass time since breakfast. But that day, the atmosphere was different. Not as cramped but rather relaxed. Before long, lunch was done – for Anna at least. With slight amusement she watched Rapunzel pouting and not wanting to eat her broccoli while the king tried to convince her to eat it with mild success. He eventually gave up and the chef came to take the tableware with him.

When the table was cleaned of dishes, Rapunzel pulled out the playing cards from a pocket of her dress. The cards were strange. The had numbers on them, zero to nine. But the numbers were colored – yellow, green, red and blue. Other cards included cards with two arrows facing opposite directions, cards with a crossed out circle printed on them and cards with +2 printed on them. All of those cards were colored in the same colors as the ones with the numbers on them. And then there were to different black cards, one with all four colors on it and another with +4 and all colors printed on them.

Puzzled by the sudden attack of colors, Anna looked up. It seemed like her uncle and cousin expected her to know the game, but she didn't. Looking apologetically she told them she'd never seen cards as such before, resulting in Rapunzel explaining the rules. The game seemed easy enough and indeed, it was. Anna got into it quite fast, completely forgetting who she was playing with. For the first time in what seemed forever she was having fun. Only when her uncle started talking she realized where she was.

"_I am glad to see you like the game. Rapunzel and I actually wanted to spend some time with you to get to actually know you. It is not easy to learn about a person when he or she just shuts him-or herself in. By now I may know what your interests are since you spend your time between meals with them and tell us about it, but that surely is not everything there is to you, no? So I would like you to tell us about yourself."_

Anna sighed, internally braced herself and started talking. She didn't realize it, but sooner or later, she blurted out thing after thing – her fondness of chocolate, fear of thunder, interest in astrology and books, love for flowers and so on and so on and so on. The king and princess of Corona listened patiently. Anna had to admit – it felt good to properly talk to someone. She even was somewhat ready to talk about her biggest problem, her magic. Thankfully, they didn't ask. After what seemed like an hour or so non-stop talking, Anna finished. She felt like she'd tell her relatives everything there was to her. Once she caught her breath and made it clear that she was indeed finished, Rapunzel broke out of her silence.

"_Wait, what? You like astrology too? That's amazing! Do you have a telescope? If yes, which model? What's your favorite constellation?Do you stargaze often?"_

Frederic intercepted the storm of questions blurting out of his daughter's mouth by raising his hand – and, to Anna's surprise, slightly chuckling. He seemed so serious most of the time that she didn't know he'd smile over something so trivial.

"_Well, that is one problem less. At least now you have something to talk about, no? If you excuse me, young ladies, I will retreat into my chamber."_ He gave a sigh before continuing _"even when he is gone, a king still has his hands full of work. Well then."_

Anna had to know something that was bugging her the last two days. Now was as good a time to ask as sometime else.

"_Um, Uncle? Do you know when we will arrive?"_

"_If memory serves me right, I was told tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. If you excuse me now."_

The young princess of Arendelle was left alone with her cousin for the first time. For the first time she'd properly talk to her about a shared interest. While they started chatting away, Anna internally came to terms with her new situation and came to a conclusion – she could be off way worse. And at the very most two days time they'd reach Corona. Slowly feeling herself cheering up a bit, she was looking forwards with growing curiosity.

**Elsa**

Her parents weren't pleased. They were not furious but they were not exactly pleased either. First of all, Elsa could do incredible damage to the valuable books in the library, many of which were the last examples on this world. Secondly, the room itself could take some damage. After all, it was an old room with lots of wood in it, so the water from the thawing ice could cause the shelves and the floor tiles to rot. Thirdly, the room would be unusable for quite a while. Despite Elsa's best efforts to stop it, the spread of the ice continued after she left the room. Not dramatically so, but it did nevertheless. Elsa's room which was small in comparison to the lib was unusable for two days after she froze it, but the library was much bigger and more space was affected by the ice. To clarify the problem – when Elsa froze her room, she mostly froze the floor which was made from stone in the first place. When Elsa partially froze the library though, she froze shelves, tables and chairs too – everything that was connected to the wooden floor.

Currently the young princess was coming back from her parent's chamber. They also kind of scolded her for roaming the castle in the night – after all, strolling in the dark while in ones pajamas was no proper habit for a princess. Being a princess... Elsa kind of despised the idea of growing up as the next queen, practically alone. The idea of days full of lessons of etiquette, education and music as well as being attendant when her father was doing his royal paper work was a frustratingly boring one – especially since she had no friends and wasn't allowed to got outside to make friends due to her accursed powers. Powers which were raging inside of her, striving to be released and free. She did her very best to ignore and suppress them, but it was hard. Very much so.

When thinking of her future, she wanted to change places with any commoner in an instant. But it was her destiny to become queen, even with her eight years of age she knew this fact. Not spending attention to where she went, Elsa arrived at the gates to the yard separating the actual castle from the city of Arendelle. Thinking that she'd done enough damage already and that her parents were back to sleep again, she opened the door and stepped outside.

The breeze coming from the ocean and passing over the high walls of the yard was soft and warm. She didn't know how late it was, but there was no sunrise yet. Taking in the wind, the walls around her and the jet black, starlight sky above her, she sat down on the stairs, careful not to touch anything with her bare skin.

Once again her thoughts drifted back to her sister. It's been just three days now since she was gone, but it felt like an eternity. It felt like the halls of the castle lost their live. Her parents weren't exactly cruel to her or ignoring her, but they spent less time with her. The queen was absorbed in stitching and knitting while her father wrote one official looking letter after the other. They did spend the evenings together though. They came together for dinner where they talked to each other about their days. Despite there was an occasional smirk when Elsa copycatted her lecturers, especially her history teacher, the atmosphere was off, almost forced. After dinner they went to the living room where they'd be together up until around half past nine when Elsa was told to get ready for bed and go to sleep. So her days had the same routine as they did when Anna was still around, but they lost the star that made them interesting. At least Elsa could look up to the ones in the sky.

"_Anna... where ever you might be right now, Ma, Pa and I miss you... Come back soon, yes?"_

Of course, she got no answer from the stars. They didn't care for such trivial human problems like loneliness or sadness.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry for cutting Elsa's part in this chapter so short, but truth be told I thought anything more would seem like I'd try to force more words into what can be written with less.

So, I have a crude idea for the next chapter for Anna (arriving in Corona), but I'm not sure about Elsa yet – leave her out of the next chapter all together and focus on Anna or write more about her daily life (I think I'll bring in a hefty portion of Brave into it, mirroring how Elenor tries to form Merida into a princess. Tell me, dear readers, what do yo think about my ideas?  
Also, I think I might start writing from Rapunzel's PoV too, since she'll be important to Anna in this story, not sure about it yet though. Don't wanna overestimate myself or cut the others girls short.

So, thank you for reading and I'll be back asap. Next week I'll have less pressure in school,so maybe I'll update it sooner than Wednesday. 


	4. Chapter three: Setting Foot

**Chapter three: Setting foot**

**A/N: **Weekend, hussa! The week's over and for once I've got relatively low amounts of stuff to learn. A bit of economics, maths, French and informatics, but that's about it. Thank God.

So, I once again want to thank y'all for reading my story and your reviews, they're a great motivation. I got a review from a guest by the name of Lelo that suggested I should focus on Anna's arrival in Corona, include Rapunzel's PoV and stop making Elsa the woobie – The first two suggestions shall be fulfilled asap, the one regarding Elsa maybe but not now – I know it's mean but I just have a crack for Elsa making you go all" d'awwww" because of how sorry you feel for her. Ah, one thing else – I have absolutely NO clue at all what's happening on a ship when it's about to reach a haven, so the first few paragraphs are my speculations. Would be awesome if you'd tell me the correct procedure though :P .So, here's chapter four - happy reading.

**Anna**

Frederic was true to his word. The journey took merely a day and a half before the sailor in the crow's nest yelled two words every traveler by wishes strives to hear as soon as possible:

"_LAND HO!_"

After this exclamation, all hell broke loose on deck; the king and the princesses were asked to, or rather ordered to return into the hull of the ship. The captain could be heard barking orders at his sailors. The big sails were taken in, only the small ones were left to catch the remaining wind – it was strong enough that even little side sails would suffice to get them into the harbor. Sailor after sailor ran across the top deck, spanning ropes around moveable objects as to prevent them from slithering around.

Anna had never imagined that a relatively smooth journey (the copious amounts of shaking and the resulting seasickness aside) would end in such a hectic way. In her imagination they'd just glide in the harbor, steer to a dock and get off. It honestly fascinated her. While she was listening to the echo of the captain's voice, she noticed Rapunzel approaching out of the corner of her eyes.

"_'s it always this hectic when a ship lands, Zelli?"_

"_Hmm, dunno. Was the first time I traveled by boat. I actually kind of liked it."_

Anna didn't respond but continued listening to the fussiness on deck. Her cousin was still standing next to her. They weren't like sisters now, but at least they were on a great way to become very good friends – what not even two days could do to the relationship of two people was astonishing. Once they started talking about astrology there were no breaks anymore. And after they ran out of things to talk about in this topic, they talked about another. And once they've run out things to talk about at all, they played with each other. A ship is much more interesting if you use it to play hide 'n' seek. Thanks to this, the last few dozen hours were flying. They even gave each other nicknames; Anna was Reddie from now on while Rapunzel was Zelli.

Arendelle's former princess also started talking more to her uncle than she used to. She was asking him about the people of his land, the landscape, the weather, everything really. Anna also noted that he actually was a pleasure to spend time with. At first they had a bit of problems conversing with each other, but now Frederic was much more relaxed to the point of occasionally even joking. Truth be told though, of course once she started thinking her mind immediately jumped back to Arendelle, thinking about how her sister and her parents were doing, but she also was really curious about her soon-to-begin life as member of Corona's royal family.

She noticed the ship growing quieter and feeling as if it was moving slower. Anna's assumptions were confirmed by the ship's captain yelling;

"_Yer Majesty, we're arrived! Won' be long 'till we can come o'board! Pack up yer things if ye did'nay yet! We're gonna carry 'em t' the carriage for ye!_"

Excitement welled up in Anna. She turned away from where she stood and almost ran towards her chamber. She wouldn't leave anything behind and definitely, more importantly, wouldn't let anybody but her pack her things. She estimated around ten minutes to a quarter hour before they would disembark. Anna grabbed her books and, with fastidious care, put them into her big, heavy trunk. Her wooden horse followed right after the books, not fitting in until she squeezed and pushed it in with a bit of force. After she stuffed her wooden horse in the trunk she carefully placed her dolls on top of the horse. Despite being orderly with her books and her toys, she threw her clothes into the trunk without really caring about them. Maybe it was just because she was merely five years of age and didn't recognize the value of a royal's clothing. Maybe she understood the value but was to childish to care about it. And the only clothing she really cared about, her emerald green summer dress, that one was her clothing for the day.

Looking around the room, she didn't see a thing she could have missed. Her belongings were all inside the trunk, waiting to be moved to her new home. Her new home... still, that thought made her equally excited and sad. Actually she even felt a bit of sadness about leaving the ship behind because, for now, it was her only connection to Arendelle. Heaving a small sigh, she went outside of her cabin.

"_Reddie, you finished? Papa's been asking for you to come up to the deck!_" Rapunzel's voice echoed through the hull. Making her way to the stairs leading up to the deck she could smell the unique smell of a city's dock. A faint air of various spices from the market nearby mixed with a dusty smell from the roads and a salty breeze from the sea. The smell only intensified as Anna almost anxiously went up the stairs and stepped into blindingly bright sunlight. It was quite warm in Corona – well, it was late spring after all. When she stepped out on the deck, her uncle gave her a hand gesture to come over to him. He just stood a small distance away, but the rush of new impressions and faces, the rather sudden change from the cool hull into the warm sunlight, all that came together to make the walk seem long. When his niece arrived, the king spoke up.

"_Well, little one, welcome in Corona. I know it looks different than Arendelle and we also have some different customs, but at heart Arendellians and Coronians are the same people. After all_", he gave a small chuckle,"_both kingdoms are ruled by brothers raised by the same parents, no? So, at first impression, how do you like it?_"

"_I-I-I..love it!"_

Anna meant it. There was plenty of green grass and flowers in all colors. Everything was bright, colorful and just so full of life. She watched the people wearing extravagant and expensive looking clothes walking across cobblestone streets. Streets that were sneaking around everywhere. A particular wide street was twisting its way up a hill. A hill where a humongous building with copper domes stood – it took no genius to identify it as the castle. The other buildings were great looking too – they had thick, massive timber - frames shining through the walls, making them look sturdy and massive but also cozy. Most roofs were decked with carmine colored shingles.

"_I am glad you like it. Anna, I assume your trunk is packed?"_

"_Yep, it is."_

"_Good." _The king gave two sailors a hand sign before continuing. _"Rapunzel should be he- ah, there she is. As far as I am concerned we are ready to get into the carriage to the castle. Come now, we do not want to keep the queen wait any longer to meet you, would we now?"_

When the charging Rapunzel coming to a halt (by crashing into her cousin), the three royals got off board. From the corners of her eyes, Anna could see the two sailors from earlier carry her trunk after them. She carefully walked down the plank before setting foot on solid ground. Solid ground. She had missed walking on it. To no surprise, after being used to a ship her steps were somewhat wobbly at first but quickly got more and more stable as she and her relatives walked over to the readied carriage. The driver got down from his coach bock, opened the door and bowed deeply as his king and princess got into the wooden vehicle. When Anna was about to get in, he lifted his hat; _"Welcome to Corona, Princess Anna of Arendelle. May your stay here be pleasant." _

Confused about this act of kindness, Anna merely nodded and went inside herself. The doors closed, the coachmen went up his bock again and the carriage set off.

"_Take a good luck around Anna. From today on, this Island is going to be your home. Sooner or later you will want to walk the streets by yourself, thereof I am sure, so it would be best if you knew your way around."_

Anna did as her uncle suggested and looked through the window. She saw the people on the street bowing down when their vehicle passed by. She took in the surprising smoothness of the street, suddenly imagining what it would be like in winter. The carriage drove up the slightly steep road leading to the palace. The buildings seaming the streets became more expensive looking; Anna reasoned they were passing through uptown. She was so taken in and fascinated by this whole new country that she didn't notice the carriage coming to a stop, the driver getting off and opening the door.

"_Reddie, we're home! Look, Mama's come outside to greet us!"_

Anna looked up. There really was a woman standing at the stairs. She was beautiful, staggeringly beautiful even. Her hair was long and was colored in a brown reminiscent chocolate while her eyes had the same moss-green color as her daughter's. She was tall and slender which was optically further enhanced by the purple dress she wore.

Zelli stormed past her cousin and jumped into her mother's arms. The queen hugged her daughter and smiled down at her. One could see at first glance that they were close. As a matter of fact, this wasn't always the case when it came to royal families. Many regents pushed her children into their nannies arms and didn't really care about them. Anna felt immensely relieved that this didn't seem to be the case for this royal family. From behind her she heard Frederic telling appearing servants to take their luggage inside. He told them what belonged to whom before turning to his protege.

"_Come now, my wife will not bite you. Say hello to your aunt."_

**Rapunzel**

_Oh my god!_, she thought to herself, _this is it!_

It would be no exaggeration to say that Rapunzel was more nervous about Reddie meeting her mother than Reddie herself was about meeting Rapunzel's mother. She hid behind her mother and held her breath when her cousin bowed before she started speaking.

"_Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you. I'm called Anna, princess of Arendelle. I hope we get along whilst I'm under your care..."_

_Oh boy, reddie is awkward right now. Like really awkward. _

To her mild surprise, her mother started to chuckle before going into full blown laughter. Still behind her mother's legs, Rapunzel made eye contact with Anna and shrugged as if to tell her "sorry, didn't know she'd _laugh_ of all things".

The queen collected herself, cleared her throat and smiled at the little girl in front of her and, surprisingly for everyone present, pulled her into a hug.

"_Pleased to meet you as well Anna. My name is Primrose, but Rose is fine as well. Maybe my husband -_", she shot a glance at the king, "_- forgot to tell you, but we ask you to drop the formalities. They are unnecessary. Welcome in Corona."_

Primrose let go of Anna and gestured her to follow her inside the castle. Rapunzel appeared from behind her mother to walk next to her cousin while whispering to her, explaining her what was to be found where. Zelli couldn't help but giggle at the pure awe that was written on the other girl's face. The redhead's mouth was even gaping open in surprise. Well, to be fair, it had to be a magnificent view when one wasn't used to it.

The floor and stairs were made from white marble. A purple carpet was draped over it and spanned the entire entrance hall from the doors to the stairs. There were a total of four massive pillars in the hall, providing support for the walkways of the first store. The light grey walls were decorated with expensive looking pictures of various persons, probably former regents of Corona. Also, there were banners lined with the crest on them falling down from the ceiling. For contrast, the doors leading to the other rooms on the ground level were made from dark wood.

Grinning wide, she nudged her cousin in the sides.

"_Impressive, huh? You can't imagine how great a place this castle is for playing hide 'n' seek!"_

"_I really can't! I'm like... I mean... WOW! And here I thought my old home was pretty."_

While chatting away with each other, they wandered through the halls. Door after door was opened, room after room was crossed (each one more impressive than the one before) until they arrived at a double door made from the same dark wood, but with inlaid works made from glass, making it possible to see the garden behind the door.

"_Hey, Zelli, do you know where we're going?"_

"_Mhm, your room."_  
Confused and a bit scared Anna continued questioning.

"_My room's not in the castle? I thought I was staying with you!"_

"_Well, you are staying with us. But not directly. We're going to spend the days with each other, but you'll sleep in that small tower over there -" _Rapunzel gave a hand gesture to a tower, around 60 feet from where they were _"- because, you know, your fire powers... H-hey, don't look at me that hurt, it wasn't my idea! But I've been in there before, it's a nice place to stay. And you'll just sleep in there, it's not that bad."_

Rapunzel gave an excusing smirk to the obviously unconvinced girl besides her. She felt sorry for her cousin, but Papa told her that it'd just be for her own safety if she was kept away at a safe distance to others. Even though there was no outbreak yet, it was never clear when her inner spark would ignite and when she'd set things on fire. They neared the tower. It was formerly used as a watch tower and made from sturdy white stone. It looked a bit worn down, but Rapunzel was sure it would stand a thousand years.

The door creaked a bit when the king pushed it open. The inside of the ground floor was... surprisingly tidy. There were no tattered curtains, no fraying carpets and the walls were free of cracks and their plaster was still smooth and clean. It definitely looked like it was renovated not long ago, most likely while they were absent. It was less a room and more like own little apartment.

There was a small kitchen, a carmine and, what Anna surely deemed most important, an own library. There was something a bit odd though – every piece of furniture was made from the very same stone the outer walls were made of. Thinking about why, a conclusion came to Rapunzel's mind – stone couldn't catch fire. It made to room seem a bit sterile, but it wasn't half bad nevertheless.

"_This is your living area as you can see. The bathroom and your sleeping quarters are upstairs. Shall we show them to you or will you look around by yourself later?"_

"_Um, I'll look around myself, thank you aunt Rose."_

"_As you wish. Your luggage should already be up there, so unpack your belongings. Once you are done, please come to the dining room, we will have a little meal with our staff so you will be acquainted with everyone. Rapunzel, be a darling and help Anna, yes?"_

"_Yep!"  
_The queen smiled slightly.

"_Thank you. Well then, We will take our leave, until later. Oh, and Anna – welcome to the family, dear."_

**A/N: **So, chapter three's done, I hope you liked it.

As usual, please read and review, I'm open to suggestions as to what shall happen next. About letting Anna stay in a tower that's not part of the castle, I know it's mean but be honest – would you let a potentially dangerous girl live in your direct environment? And maybe, dunno yet, maybe I'll let her move to a room in the castle itself later on. Regarding the queen's name, according to wiki/The_Queen_(Tangled) the queen's name, Primrose (I quite like that name by the way, has a nice sound to it) is given. What else is there to say that might need some clarification... Nope, nothing comes to mind. If you find something that doesn't make sense to you, write me a PM and I'll explain it. Thanks for reading, see you next time.


	5. Chapter four: Magic

**Chapter four: Magic**

**A/N:** Uff, school can really be a pain in the arse. I was hoping to upload this chapter on Wednesday instead of Friday. Well, whatever. This chapter is most likely going to be quite a bit longer than the previous ones because there's quite something happening. I also tried to build in some ideas by you, my dear reviewers. So, without further ado I present ye chapter four.

**Elsa**

"_-and that is how your ancestors came to rule Arendelle. Tomorrow, we will continue with your family conquering the Coronian throne. You are dismissed, princess Elsa."_

Her history teacher, an old man going by the strange name of Rafiki, bowed before his royal student and left the study.

When he was gone, Elsa stretched her stiff limbs. History was strange – it was fascinating to learn how things evolved from the stone age over the first high cultures up to now. But at the same time it was as tough as an old boot and as boring as watching grass grow. That day, the eleventh of March, by noon she already had spent four hours worth of learning.

Elsa's days were packed with all kinds of studies and lessons. Many of them, like piano lessons or learning new languages, she liked. Some, such as History, were in the middle on her "love-hate-scale". And then there were those subjects she despised – maths and economics were particularly bad. While she understood that a princess had to be knowledgeable in many aspects, she still would much prefer to spend her days learning what she deemed important.

Anyway, she got a one and a half hour break before her next lesson (a strange eastern language called Japanese) would start. Hopping from her bench, she exited the study and walked over to the gates of the castle. While she still couldn't get out in the city, no matter how often she asked her parents about going there with her, they at least had given in a bit otherwise: she could visit the multiple gardens around the house. Of course, they didn't know that Elsa would often sneak out at night to play by herself or do some ice skating.

Yes, ice skating in the middle of spring. With no small amount of pride the little princess could declare to slowly gather control over her powers. At the very least she could freeze a pond to ice without accidentally transforming the entire surroundings in a winter wonderland.

While she still hadn't her outbursts of magic due to emotions under her control, she at least could aim what she was freezing when she was concentrating strong enough. Even so, sometimes her powers weren't coming when she wanted them to. It wasn't a rarity that Elsa froze her school books when she was reading while being focused on what was written inside them. But be it due to emotion, control or accident, the princess still didn't know how to thaw what she'd frozen. She still had to let nature and temperature do the job.

Shuffling over to her favorite spot, a bench underneath a small tree in the garden almost directly underneath her own room, Elsa sung a melody she'd read in sheet of music.

"_Born of cold and winter air / And mountain air combinin' / This icy force both foul an' fair / Has a frozen heart worth minin'..."_

Sighing, she started talking to an imaginary friend. She started picking up that habit shortly after Anna had left – she had no one to properly talk to anymore. Her parents were not exactly shutting themselves in, but they seemed distanced. As for the servants... She chatted with some of them, particular her personal maid, Clara, but they were too respectfully distanced to be fun to talk to. Arriving at the bench, she hopped on it and continued talking with no one but an illusion.

"_- Anna too. At least we received a letter that she's well. You know, I've been wondering, maybe I should start writing her some letters myself. I'm not sure if she can already read them though. What? Mhm, it's better than nothing. By the way, hey,... do you want to build a snowman? Really? Neat, just let me conjure the ba-" _just as the princess was excited about building a snowman, a voice boomed over the courtyard, calling Elsa to lunch _"- hmpf, we'll continue later. Have to go, lunch's ready. Bye Liz!"_

Lunch was, as usual the last week, a quiet affair. Elsa started talking about her History lessons and how she accidentally flicked a little snowball at Rafiki's head – at least to her amusement. Her father, king Norman, gave a small smile but didn't say anything, Elsa's mother, queen Victoria, didn't seem to notice at all. But Elsa noticed something – her parents looked awful. Her once handsome father looked like he'd aged around ten years in the span of merely a few days. The same applied to her mother – her fine features were now haggard and quite shallow.

Elsa's smile froze on her face. It was the same again. They didn't talk to her except they ordered her to do something or scold her when she froze something in the castle. Looking down on her Plate, there was something, a sudden surge of an emotion Elsa hadn't much experience with streamed through her body. An emotion that burned like fire. It was unfair. It was so unfair. It would be bad if she was alone, that much was for sure. But the way things were, her _not _being alone but being more or less ignored made everything a dozen times worse. Her parents didn't notice that she needed them. That new emotion told her, no, forced her to jump up from the table before starting to scream at her parents. Ice erupted from her hands even though she wore her gloves, leaving the marble table under a thick layer of frost. The royals were completely dumbfounded, wondering what in the name of all that's holy had possessed their daughter. Well, the answer was easy – a feeling called rage.

The rest of the day flew by. Still angry with her parents, Elsa couldn't really concentrate on the following lessons, even though the classes were languages, a topic Elsa was fond of. Lessons ended with a lot of homework that had to be done until Friday, three days from then on. The princess was dismissed for that day at around six in the evening, one hour prior to dinner. Usually, Elsa was looking forward to that time of the day. Today however, not so much.

The young princess wasn't sure what to made of that hour, maybe continue talking with Lisa, her imaginary friend. After all, they wanted to build a snowman in the afternoon, so now that Elsa had time, why not follow the plan?

Jumping up from behind her table and slipping in her shoes, Elsa left her room in a rush towards the gate leading to her favorite garden. Making a game out of dodging the servants roaming around the halls, she eventually made it there. A warm spring breeze met her face, smelling like flowers, grass and dust from the streets. It was a beautiful late spring evening. The sun was about to slowly go down, sending golden rays over the sea to the castle, only being stopped by the castle's walls, resulting in long shadows being thrown onto the lawn. And yet, there was frost in Elsa's own little corner by the pond. Walking there, she picked up her conversation with Lisa.

"_Liz!? I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but right after lunch I had to go back to studying. I envy you, you know? You don't have to study or taking lessons in behavior and etiquette. Well, whatever. So, let's build our snowman, no?"_

Happily humming a tune, Elsa focused her mind in her hands until a little snowflake appeared. She put more mental pressure into her hands until the snowflake disappeared just to be replaced by a little cloud from where it snowed. With swirls of her fingers she rotated the small pile of snow however she pleased. Sooner or later, there was a sizable snowball where just a few moments ago merely a snowflake laid. Grinning satisfied, Elsa threw the ball to the pond. During it's flight, she gathered her mind once more and let lose a stream of snow and ice, engulfing the ball, letting it levitate and enlarging it. When she was satisfied with the size, she let the magic stop and with a soft sound the ball hit the ground.

Just as she was about to repeat the procedure two more times, she imagined she heard a call. Shortly stopping but about to continue with her playing after a shrug, she thought nothing of it. But as she was about to gather her thoughts again, there was another call, this time louder – and by now the call was a scream. It was a boy's voice.

"_-lp me! Help me! I can't swim!"_

Elsa reacted purely on instinct. Her small feet carried her away from the pond, towards one of the stairs going up the castle walls. Arriving at the top breathlessly, she looked around from whence the call came. A motion caught her eyes; A blond boy in the water under the bridge, clutching onto the stones for dear life. Strangely, a reindeer was standing on the bridge, vocalizing it's distress about the boy in the water.

Having seen enough, Elsa gathered her mind once more – not to cast magic but to think rational. Guards. She needed guards to fish him out of the water. It wasn't very cold but if he couldn't swim he'd drown. There! Two guards were just walking down the castle's main courtyard. Elsa screamed at them, hoping they'd hear her.

Thank god, they did. After hearing what's happened, they looked at each other, rushed to the gate and tore it open. They'd never do this if it weren't an emergency, the gates were usually closed in the evening. Come to think of, they were closed since Anna had left...

Watching the guards charge over the bridge, Elsa shouted at them where the boy was. After spotting him, one of the guards lowered his pike and ordered the boy to get a good grab at it. Pulling with all their might, the guards pulled him out.

Just as Elsa was about to heave a relieved sigh, the gates leading into the castle itself flew open.

Elsa's father stood in the entrance, asking a nearby guard what the ruckus was about. The man explained the happenings to his lord, gesticulating towards the wall where Elsa stood.

Her father looked at her. He didn't seem to be to terribly pleased and ordered her to come down with a gesture of his hand. Looking over the wall once more to see the exhausted boy being carried towards the gate, Elsa steeled for the scolding she'd surely get from her father for running on the walls – at least she oped that was what he was going to lecture her for..

**Anna**

Fear. There was nothing else she felt at the moment. She feared being rejected or being manhandled by her relatives all of a sudden, not being able to live happy in Corona or, worst of all, never seeing her family again. All these fears displayed themselves in illustrious pictures in her head; Rapunzel teasing her to the extreme. Frederic beating her. Aunt Primrose letting her starve. The children of Corona mocking her for one reason or another. And receiving a letter informing her that her family died in an accident.

None of that was happening of course, she dreamed about it. She already was around a week in Corona and was opening up more and more. The banquet held to welcome her was a brilliant idea – in the span of two days she new her way around the castle like it was her home to begin with. Four days and she knew every important servant by his or her name.

She also liked her tower quite a bit. At first it felt cold and clinic, but over the course of the week it grew to her. She also wasn't feeling lonely. Rapunzel and her spent time from the early morning hours to sunset. Frederic was right – the tower only served as her place for the night and, later on, for studying.

But despite feeling somewhat at home and being content with everything, she sometimes had nightmares. They were spooky at best, not downright brutal and depressing. So brutal and depressing, that, after hours of thrashing around in her sheets, Anna woke up.

She felt it before she saw it. Fire. Copious amounts of it. Confused, she looked around to look for the source of it. It was nowhere to be seen. She also didn't remember igniting a candle or the fireplace before going to sleep – there was no need for that, Corona was a warm country.

Then it dawned to her – she herself was the source. And her thrashing the trigger. A flash of memory cruised through her mind. A troll.

"_Conceal, don't feel. Getting upset only makes you use your magic."_

_Striking when I have no control over it, huh? I already hate my magic, _Anna thought sarcastically to herself. _But it sure is strange that I didn't use my powers on the ship while crying...Maybe sadness isn't a trigger? _

Trying to calm herself, she noticed two things – the tower indeed was fireproof, "only" the furniture and decorations not made from stone were ablaze. And, even better news, she seemed to be immune to the fire. She wasn't as hot as you'd expect someone sitting in a sea of fire to be.

After clearing her thoughts, she stood up from the bed and set foot on the floor. It was quite warm, not uncomfortable so though. Feeling daring, Anna extended one hand into the nearest flame, only to stare in surprise. The fire licked her skin – but nothing else happened. The girl felt a cozy heat on her arm, but the flames didn't burn her or anything.

Simply put, Anna was as resistant to the fire as the stone the tower was made from.

That was the point when she coughed. The princess instantly had her wits together – she had to get out of the tower as soon as possible. She may be resistant to the fire, but the smoke still could kill her.

Lifting her nightgown in front of her nose and mouth, she started to walk towards the stairs leading down to the parterre. Thankfully, the ground floor seemed to be mostly unharmed. In this moment, Anna really was glad that the tower was a pile of stones. While walking, she coughed again, more violent than last time. Also, smoke blew into her eyes, forcing her to shut them. Through the small slit she let open, she reached the stairs and descended them. On the last two steps though she slipped, stumbled down the remaining meter or so.

She had anticipated correctly – the ground floor was fine, not a single flame to be seen. Reaching the door, she tore it open. Fresh air hit her so hard she fell to her knees and streamed into her lungs, making her realize how much she needed fresh air. One might say she was so stuffed with adrenaline that she didn't realize how much smoke she'd inhaled.

Anna got up and backed up from the tower – not one second to late.

_**BAM!SHATTER!**_

"_What the,,,,!"_

The sudden rush of oxygen made the fire inside the tower expand rapidly. The windows shattered, causing glass and bent metal bars to fall to the ground in a rain of danger where Anna stood not ten seconds ago.

"_Wow... WOW. Close one... To damn close! Oh gosh, oh gosh! Uncle Frederic's gonna kill me! What am I supposed to tell him? "Sorry uncle, I blew up my accommodation while unleashing hellfire inside that very accommodation and burning everything ins- wait, stone can't burn."_

Slumping down to her knees at her safe distance, she watched the fire burn. After all, there still was some wood inside there, thank god not much though.

When she heard a voice calling out to her, it felt like an eternity she sat there, looking into the flames licking the white stone and leaving back a trail of black grime. When the voice called out, she snapped out of it. It was a male voice, coming closer by the second

"_Anna! ANNA!"_

Frederic was running down the lawn. If it wasn't a rather serious situation, Anna would have laughed at him – a king in his dark green bed gown with blue slippers was a funny sight.

Reaching her, he fell to his knees, and looked at her with fear in his eyes. The princess secretly was moved – Frederic seemed to really care about her by now.

"_Anna! Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Can you stand? How did this happen?"_

"_I'm fine...I guess."_

"_Good. Come on, let us get away from here."_

Hauling the girl's small frame into his arms and carrying her away with hasty steps, Anna wasn't concerned for the moment that he might get angry with her. Sure, she had to tell him why she accidentally burned out a tower, but now, in her uncle's arms, she felt safe – and fell asleep. Conjuring fire isn't easy, it takes it's toll. Thank god her slumber was dreamless this time or it would lead to a proper disaster.

**Rapunzel**

_**BAM!SHATTER!**_

Her first thought was that a heart attack wasn't the best way to wake someone up.

Flashing her eyes open, Rapunzel sat up in her bed and looked for the source of the noise. It didn't take long for her to notice an orange glow outside of her windows. Having a bad feeling, she jumped up and ran towards the glass.

There she saw it, Anna's tower being fiercely ablaze. Her mouth hung open for a second before her senses kicked in again. She looked at the fire again, this time with more concentration. Her breath left her in relief – Anna was outside of the inferno, sitting on the grass. The ease was short lived though because her cousin didn't move.

"_Reddie! Oh lord please let her be safe! I have to get her some help!"_

Not caring about shoes, the princess of Corona charged out of her room, making as much ruckus as possible – before crashing right into someone. A guard, running around the halls himself. He most likely would think the noise to be due to a robber.

"_Ouch, what the fu- Princess Rapunzel! What's happened? Do you know the source for that noise?"_

"_It's Reddie! Her tower! Something went wrong!" _Rapunzel was... high off adrenaline? Worried sick?

"_A'ight, Ai'ght, calm down first, princess. Let's find the king and go outside then. Now, do as I say. Take deep breaths and exhale slowly -"_ Rapunzel did as the guard said. _"-Yeah, way to go. Once more...good. You better now?"_

The princess nodded and the guard charged off towards his lord's bedroom. Rapunzel had trouble keeping up, but somewhat made it there some seconds after the guard. Just as she was about to tell her father what had happened, the king left his room in a hurry.

_Oh, you got to be kidding me..._

Rapunzel stood there, not knowing what to do next. To her luck, the choice whether to follow her father or stay inside was taken from her; her mother walked to the door and asked her daughter what was actually going on. All to glad to share her worries with someone, the princess told her about the noise, her discovery and the fire.

"_Deary me... Come with me darling, let us see what is happening."_

Seizing her daughter into her arms, the queen ran through the halls at a surprising speed. She was, after all, a slim and tender woman and yet they were overtaking guards and servants running to the doors leading to the garden. The whole staff, some wearing their night gowns while some were wearing their uniforms, was present. They murmured and speculated about what has happened with confused voices. Suddenly a voice boomed over them.

"_GUARDS! Bring water and extinguish the fire! Magda and Sasha, prepare a bed and get the doctor!"_

King Frederic was carrying Anna while approaching the knot of people. The guards he ordered to jumped into action. They grabbed buckets from the garden shed and filled them in a pond in the garden. Magda and Sasha, two maids, vanished inside in a hurry to fulfill their orders.

"_Frederic! What in God's name has happened? Why is the tower ablaze?"_ Casting a glance at the Kid in her husband's arms, realization dawned _"...wait! That is impossible. Do you think Anna could have...?"_

The king merely shrugged and told his queen that he didn't know yet. Anna surely would tell them once she was awake again. Gesturing with his head to follow him, Frederic went into the castle, his wife and own daughter behind him. They walked down the floors in silence, worry floating between them.

The bed Frederic asked for was already prepared. Thanking the maids before they left to get the doctor, he went inside and laid down Anna. The girl was breathing steadily and evenly. If she really set fire to the tower, she was still remarkably looking good – at least she had no burns.

Rapunzel sat down at her cousin's bed and brushed a strawberry ringlet out of her face. She looked peaceful in her sleep, like nothing could happen to her. Absentmindedly, the princess of Corona looked into Anna's face. She recalled that time when she asked Anna if she could play with fire – it seemed to be the truth.

The doctor appeared a few minutes later. He was a wise man with lots of medical experience. Quickly looking around, he grasped the situation.

"_Your Majesties, this is the girl I was told to check up I presume?"_

Queen Primrose nodded and he got to work – not before throwing out the royals out of the room. There was an unwritten law in Corona – it didn't matter if you were a poor beggar or royalty, if a doctor told you to leave him or her alone with the patient, you had to obey.

Thankfully, not five minutes later the door opened again. The doctor had a relieved and at the same time stern expression on his face. Rapunzel wasn't sure what to make of his expression. He cleared his throat before speaking. _"Your Majesties, I need to talk with you about your niece."_ The doctor shot a glance at Rapunzel _"Alone, if possible. Princess, you might go in and see after your cousin, yes?"_

Corona's princess nodded and entered the room. The door closed behind her, leaving her alone with her sleeping (or unconscious?) cousin. Climbing back on the bed, at the same spot she sat before, Rapunzel sighed.

"_Reddie, what have you gotten yourself into?_"

**A/N:**

To cite Rapunzel from the original Tangled: "I'm a despicable human being!".  
But! The next following chapters will start dragging out Elsa from, well, slightly losing it. I think you can already guess who the blonde boy's gonna be that's pulled from the moat.

But back to my thoughts of Elsa losing it. I think this has some relevance in the base material. After all, being locked away, most likely, completely alone safe for occasional visits by your parents, for **thirteen years** has to put a MASSIVE dent to the psyche of a growing up girl. While I like the character of Elsa in the movie very much, I still have the feeling that there is so much more potential for serious topics in her character that's unused in the movie. I'm almost certain that movie!Elsa at one point or another had an imaginary friend or stuffed her room with snowmen simply to not feel alone anymore. Of course, the very same applies to Anna, expect that Anna at least had regular contact to her parents.

So, other than that... There it is, there it is. Anna's fire. I kinda liked the idea that popped into my mind while writing – waking up in a sea of flames only to be completely unaffected by it. Stuff like that has a serious amount of drama in it. And I like fire, hue. As you might have noticed, I decided to give Anna the hint Elsa got from their father in the movie. Maybe I'll make Anna into the demure one. Would only make sense now that I think about it, fire is much harder to control and fiercely more destructive than frost after all.

So, I hate long notes to stuff I write, so I cut it there. Thanks as usual for reading and reviewing. New ideas and constructive critic is welcomed, see you around.


	6. Chapter five: hoping Blaze

**Chapter five: Hoping Blaze**

**A/N**: It's time for a new Chapter!

Sorry that it took two whopping weeks till this Chapter was finished, I had stuff to do – school's coming to an end and thus I have exams almost daily and have to spend most of my weekends learning for the next week.

I just noticed I haven't got a Beta-Reader, so if any of you would be so kind as to take this burden onto him or herself to fix the most likely present vast amount of grammatical errors, I'd be most grateful :D.

As usual, I'd also love to see what you guys think about where the story is going. I might not have mentioned it already, but I'm writing on the fly. I have a rough outline for the next chapter but what I do write comes to me while I write, so I'm still open for recommendations and ideas to build in the story. Love you guys, thank you for your reviews :)

By the way, this Chapter will be the last one from Elsa/Anna/Rapunzel's childhood, the next chapter will be a big time skip (ten years into the future) as I mentioned in the introduction. I think the currently present chapters would serve well for whatever will come in the future. If something from the childhoods of the three princesses remains unclear, I'm going to write the missing information as flashbacks.

**Elsa**

The princess of Arendelle got off with a medium scolding. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it to be. Sure, he wasn't approving of her running around the top of a wall that was around eighteen feet high, neither was he that glad to see her actually outside in the evening, but he couldn't hide that he was somewhat proud of her daughter for, indirectly, saving a young boy's life. He fell asleep while being carried into the castle, so the king had to wait for him to wake up.

That very same boy was now waiting outside the room used for private audiences with the king. He was clad in dry cloths; one castle maid was ordered to attend to him. While he was asleep, she changed his clothing so he wouldn't suffer from hypothermia (it was late spring but the water was still pretty cold) and when he woke up, prepared breakfast for him.

To the boy's big displeasure, his best friend, the reindeer that was with him, wasn't allowed inside the castle – it currently was tied to the royal stables. While he wished the animal was with him, he couldn't help a small smirk. Imagine the following picture: royal horse – royal horse – royal horse – reindeer calf – royal horse etc.

Musing about how he actually ended up being a guest in the castle of Arendelle's royal family of all other families in Arendelle, the door to the room opened. Asked by the king to enter, he somewhat sheepishly did that very thing. While the servant attending to him was a very nice woman, he wasn't sure what to think of the king. Earlier, he could hear him scold the princess, the girl responsible for his survival, for being out at evening and running around on the walls – granted, the latter point actually was a proper reason for a scolding.

Standing in the middle of the room, he dared to look around. It was a cozy place; warm colors dominated the furniture, but the floor was made from almost white wood. The walls were lined with book shelves made from the same wood, slightly contrasting with the beige walls. Finally, the curtains were a striking scarlet, catching the viewers eyes towards the big window. And in front of that very window stood the mahogany desk with the king sitting behind it, clasping his hands in front of his mouth and looking at the boy. So this was king Rudolph.

"_Tell me boy, what is your name and what were you doing on the bridge? Why were you even out at that time of the day? You are aware that there is a curfew for minors starting at six o'clock in the evening? Your parents will have to pay the fine."_

Rudolph hat an even, almost soothing voice now, completely different than before. Steeling himself, the boy took in a deep breath. _Calm down, the king is the king but the king is only just a human being, like you and me._  
_"Um, My name's Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman. What I was doing... um.. I was taking my pal Sven out for a walk. Didn't think I'd get caught. And as for my parents..."_ Kristoff's let his head hang _"You could say I'm an orphan. My parents were ice harvesters, but the lake they were working on broke in, taking them and their colleagues down into an icy death. I'm somewhat living with the trolls in the mountains now."_

Elsa felt uncomfortable for the boy, Kristoff, being somewhat interrogated by the King. She wanted to somehow help him. Also she felt sorry for his loss. Even if they weren't at their best right now, she couldn't imagine how it'd feel losing her parents. And living with the trolls in the mountains seemed improper for a young boy due to multiple reasons, especially since he wouldn't get proper education. Come to think of...the trolls...

"_Father, may I speak? What if we offer him a place and work here in the castle? I think our equerry could use an apprentice... I think. It's not like one more member to our staff would make much of a difference. Furthermore, he's living with the trolls... a human amongst trolls, it's.. weird"_

Kristoff looked at the princess? Strange? What was strange about living with the trolls? Before he could speak up, the king thought of the same thing

"_Don't be ridiculous Elsa. We can't just take in a boy stumbling around on the streets. On the other hand you're right. While I don't see it as strange or dislike the trolls, it certainly is no proper upbringing for a human to live with non-humans. Boy, what do you think about it?"_  
The blond boy was left speechless – those two strangers were deciding about his life! Of course, it wouldn't be so bad to work in the castle, even if he was just to be a stable boy, but still, he didn't want to leave his family anytime soon.

"_Your Majesty, I can't decide that easily. I first have to talk to my fam- the trolls. If possible, could I come back once I made up my mind? Also, I bet by now they are worried sick."_

Rudolph eyed Kristoff with an unidentifiable look. There was something about that kid. Or actually, not about the kid but rather the people he lived with... the trolls who told him about Anna's powers. An idea appeared in the king's head.

"_Alright, you may leave, but before you do so, tell me: is there anyone except for Pabbie among the trolls who knows about magic?"_

"_Well, yes, there are. Why does His Majesty ask?"_

Before answering, the King shot a glance at Elsa who subconsciously took back a step.

"_I have my...reasons. I would like you ask you, no I order you, to bring one of the trolls who know about it back with you. There is something I need to talk about with him or her. You may leave, farewell. Elsa, please be so kind and escort our guest to the gates leading to the city."_

Stiffly bowing to the king, Kristoff turned around and walked to the door, princess Elsa right behind him. Leaving the room, they silently walked down the corridors.

_He seems to be a nice person. Maybe I'm gonna be friends with him if he should decide to live here... I hope so_, Elsa thought to herself. The boy to her left seemed confused, most likely about what the king would want with the trolls. Elsa herself had a mind of her own for that matter. The way her father had looked at her, it was clear that he wanted one of the trolls as her teacher regarding suppressing her magic.

They reached the doors to the courtyard and stepped through. It was a sunny, warm day. The smell of cut grass floated through the air and they could hear the screams of the gulls over the sea.

"_The stables are over there, your Reindeer is waiting for you, I'm sure. Listen... Think about coming to the castle, yes? It's not bad here, the food is good and the people are all really nice if you get to know them. And you'd get an education too!"_

Kristoff looked at the princess in surprise. She almost seemed desperate to convince him to stay in the castle. Of course, being in a castle lonely with no one to play with must be a nightmare for a young child, but leaving everything behind him to come here. It wasn't as if Kristoff wasn't gratuitous, after all the young princess saved his life, but still.

"_...I'll think about it. I'll be back by tomorrow, I still have to follow the king's orders and bring a troll here. Bye, princess."_

Elsa watched the boy heading for the stables. Inwardly, she hoped Kristoff would decide to come to the castle. She could really use a friend...

Sighing, the eight year old turned around and headed back into the castle.

"_Princess Elsa! Your lessons are about to begin! Go get your school things"_, she heard a maid call out to her.

Of course, how could I forget about that. Sighing to herself once more, Elsa went to her room, got her documents and pencils and started walking to her classroom.

"_Hey Liz, Don't you too hope we won't be alone anymore? Even class would be fun if he lived here..."_

**Rapunzel**

Obviously, Anna got herself into deep troubles; or rather, her literal inner fire got her into deep troubles. After the doctor left, Rapunzel's parents decided to bring the news to Anna and Rapunzel in the morning. They seemed to be very troubled by what the doctor told them and were even more troubled when Rapunzel insisted to keep Anna company – after all, Anna was potentially very dangerous to their daughter. After her parents had left, Rapunzel hopped into the bed next to Anna and cuddled into her cousin's back hoping that somehow the physical closeness would sooth Anna's inner flame a bit. Or something along those lines.

It wasn't too long until Corona's princess fell into a slumber herself, dreaming about nothing but worrying about what might happen to her and the girl next to her.

Morning dawned. The night was short and Rapunzel was very sleepy when her personal maid came to wake her up. She knocked on the door to the room the princess and her cousin were sleeping in, told them in a loud voice to get up and be ready in ten minutes or else there would be no breakfast for them – a serious threat, Rapunzel loved breakfast the most because of it's relaxed atmosphere. Lunch and Dinner were always kind of ... stiff. They wore expensive clothes and were prim and proper. But for breakfast it was allowed to be in ones pajamas or at least in not that formal clothes.

Finally and slowly collecting her surroundings, Rapunzel remembered that she kept Anna company. Arendelle's former princess was sleeping soundly next to her without any trace of being able to burn down a tower. She was just a normal kid. Carefully, Rapunzel laid her hands on Anna's shoulders and slowly shook her.

"_Reddie. Reddie, wake up, it's morning. Hurry, else we're gonna miss breakfast."_  
Anna looked around the room she was in. Neither was it her bedroom in the tower nor was it any room of the castle she was acquainted with. How did she got here – and why was Rapunzel next to her in bed.

"_Um, Zelli, did something happen? What am I doing here? Actually, for that matter, where are we?"_

The blonde looked in surprise at her cousin – she forgot everything that's happened last night? That was troublesome...

"_Um, just come with me to get breakfast, Mama and Papa will tell you. They actually have to speak with you about what happened yesterday. Hey, don't give me that look, I don't know what they wanna talk about! Come on now, time's running."_

Hesitantly, Anna followed her cousin out of the room. Once she was outside, she could orientate herself – she was in a bedroom, most likely used for messengers, right next to the entry hall. The dining area was but two doors away.

The door opened and they were greeted by a maid, telling them the king and queen were already awaiting them at the dining table. The princesses, still in their pajamas, walked through the luxurious room. The floor was tiled with light gray marble, there were plenty of exotic looking plants and the windows were decorated with huge purple curtains. Those were open, resulting in the light of the morning soaking the room.

As they approached their seats on the table, king Frederic and queen Primrose looked up and stopped whatever conversation they just had.

"_Good morning you two. I hope you slept well. Frederic here is still half asleep"._ The queen slightly chuckled and gave her husband a pat on the shoulder.

"_What shall I say dear, I am an old man. I really ought to talk to our servants to wake me half an hour later in the future."_ Yawning loudly, the king took a sip of coffee.

That was one of the reasons Rapunzel loved breakfast so much; her parents were much more less royal. Her usually collected and regal parents were showing that they were just humans themselves, that they could be lazy and that not even they had the might to stop the all mighty servants when it came to waking them up.

Breakfast itself was quite silent. The king looked through letters from trading partners and the likes, the queen enjoyed herself over some black tea and the princesses wolfed down plate after plate.  
Once the meal ended though, there was a noticeable change of mood in the air, especially when the king spoke up with a rather stern voice.

"_Anna, do you still know what happened yesterday?"_

The strictness in Frederic's voice made Anna worry.

"_N-No, not really. I was quite confused when I woke up tomorrow with Zelli lying next to me."  
"I see. So, what you did yesterday..."_

The king explained to his niece what exactly happened yesterday night. One could literally see how Anna's face fell in slowly from confusion and fear. Well, that's a given – a young girl hearing her uncle tell her that she burned out a massive tower and came out mostly unscathed was a scary thing in it's own right. But what the king told her afterward wasn't making things easier at all.

"_... after you fell asleep and we laid you into the bed the doctor came to see us. He told us you don't have any external wounds. But internally... You see, he doctor does know about magic, he is one of the few medics that actually do. In the end, what he told us was the following – Anna, you have to absolutely do everything in your might to not get to emotional, be it while you are awake or whilst you sleep. If you release your magic, you are in danger of quite literally burning out which would lead to your lifespan getting shorter and shorter. Also, the damage you would do to yourself and your surroundings would only increase if you let your fire free."_

Rapunzel looked at her cousin with a shocked expression on her face. Anna's face was pale as ashes, her eyes were wide open. The queen looked like she was about to cry and even her father, who was very good at suppressing his facial expressions looked troubled – how could you not if you just told a sweet young girl she's potentially a living bomb?

"_... I could... die? Because of showing my emotions? That's..."_  
Anna jumped from her seat and charged out of the room. Rapunzel was about to follow her until her mother told her to let Anna go, giving her the time she needs to digest the news.

They didn't see the princess the next hours.

When Anna came back, she didn't seem much different than before the news were broken to her. The king and queen asked again and again if she was alright, as if words could erase the problem. Rapunzel slightly cringed at the sight of her parents being in a state of agitation. They were sick with worry. The princess herself decided to spend as much time with her cousin as possible to let her know she wasn't alone.

Anna told them again and again that she was alright. She even smiled and laughed when speaking to Rapunzel. But neither the king and queen nor her cousin noticed that her voice was hallow when she was saying she was alright or that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

**Anna**

"_... I could... die? Because of showing my emotions? That's..."_

Anna's world, slowly reconstructing itself collapsed again. Imagine your mind as a house with multiple rooms, your sanity being the central room. And the roof of this very room collapses on you. Being smashed by wooden piles and rocks, that's the way Anna felt as her uncle told her.

She couldn't stay there, she had to get out of the house. Jumping up from her seat, turning around and running out of the dining room seemed like the best possible idea at that moment. She didn't even seem to notice that she was still wearing her pajamas and had no boots on.

The doors flew open and she ran through the throne room, heading for the doors leading to the outside. She could hear servants call something after her but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. Out of the castle, across the garden and into the forest belonging to the royal grounds, that was her plan. Forests always had a soothing and consoling effect on her.

Gladly, her brain still seemed to work – she was doing her best to keep herself from crying or screaming, knowing it could lead to unleash her fire again. It was hard. Everything inside her screamed _let me cry, please, let me cry. Or scream, at least let me scream! ANYTHING. _Not paying attention to where she was running she stumbled over a root, sending her flying forward and hitting the floor. Literally rocking her mind out whatever state she was in currently, she realized she arrived in the forest. Getting up and looking herself up and down for any injuries, finding none, she walked over to the next tree and simply slid down the trunk and sat down.

"_Ah damn it. Why I. Never showing strong emotions again? As if such a thing was possible. So, chances are I'm dying young. That is if I don't get complete control over myself. It's either living a short but happy li- no, wait, cut that, I don't want to hurt the people around me. Man, this is a disaster."_

Sighing, the young princess looked up into the treetops around her. She wished for a second that, in this moment, she wanted to be a tree – alive but devoid of the emotions that had would only cause her trouble in the future.

Thinking to herself about the situation she was in she came to a temporary decision – live like before, smile like before laugh like before – but don't be serious about it. She didn't want her family to cause more worry than she already had. By the way, catchword worry – she felt like she was gone long enough already. While she was lost in thought the sun passed it's horizon and started to go down again. It was early afternoon by her estimation. Sighing heavily once more, she got up, dusted off her dress and slowly walked towards the castle again. This time through she spent attention where she was going. She saw the green grass under her feed, the growing flowers and felt the earth under her bare feet. Suddenly, something poked her painfully in her foot. Cautiously lifting it, she saw a shard of glass prodding out of it. _Wait – glass? Where did that come fro- oh deary me._

The source of the shard were shattered windows. Shattered windows belonging to a destroyed tower. _Her_ destroyed tower. She wanted to go in there and see the extent of her destruction. But walking through a field of glass shards while being barefoot... If she was cautious she might... n_o, stop it. You can go there later if you have your boots on! _Yielding to her inner voice, she shot a long glance at the destruction one could see from outside before she continued walking, making a big bow around the tower.

_Time to go in again, not that they think I ran away. Sure feel like it though._

The roughly fifty feet between the tower and the castle seemed to get longer with each step – not that she did anything wrong, but still, how should she face her relatives after the bomb they dropped? Arriving at and opening the door, she was greeted by a mess of gold blond hair jumping at her.

"_Reddie! There you are! We were worried! Why did you run off? Doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad to see you alright – you are alright, right? Are you hurt anywh-"  
"Zelli, I'm fine. Really, I'm good. Can you let go of me please?"_

"_Um, sure. Come on, let's go do something to get your mind of the, erm, revelation of the day. We'll think about something later, yeah?"_

Nodding, Anna followed her cousin into the castle, setting up a fake smile.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought._

**A/N**: So, that's chapter five done. I'm sorry if it was a bit stiff to read, I'm kinda stressed at the moment and I'm not sure if it does affect my writing style. Furthermore, I'm sure my dialogues still suck hard and I'm pretty sure they're OOC, but please bear with me or help me get better, it'd be ever so grateful. Also, I know I'm a douche for making Anna suffer/going the same way movie!Elsa does but I think it'll work out in the future. Somehow...

I can't promise when I'll upload the next chapter to be honest, might take another two weeks. As always, thanks for reading it and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter six: Time is something wondrous

Chapter six: Time is something wondrous

A/N: I'm sorry, oh so very much, for not being able to update more regularly – heck it's been a whole month since the last update.. But at least now most of my stress from school has dissipated. After spending most of my Easter holiday for, well not having proper holiday, I finally managed to complete my area of expertise for my graduation in German and have some more energy left to write (trust me, 20 pages about fairy tales, albeit a fascinating topic, are taking their toll).

So, enough excuses. This chapter here takes place eleven years into the future; Elsa and Kristoff are nineteen right now while Anna and Rapunzel are sixteen. Let's see what I shall have in mind for them, no? Enjoy it, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers I got since the start of the story, stay tuned and keep on R&R'ing. Thanks :)

**Elsa**

In the end, he stayed.

It was a bit of a to and fro, but in the end Pabbie convinced Kristoff to take the chance and stay in the castle. Also, the leader of the trolls accepted the King's plea and sent one of his tribe, Grunny, to help Elsa gaining control over her cryonetic powers – to blossoming success.

In merely two years she could suppress her magic and let it flow at her will. Still, she was somewhat hesitant about being with strangers which was why she never left the castle. At least, she used to, but starting with her fifteenth birthday, she occasionally had to be at her father's and mother's side when they welcomed ambassadors from foreign countries.

But the greatest change in all this years was that she had contact with her lost sister. One day, Elsa was somewhere at around twelve years old, a letter from Corona arrived. At first she had trouble reading it because, in all honesty, the handwriting was merely readable, but once she deciphered it, this letter made the day it was received the best day since Kristoff decided to stay in the castle.

It was short and didn't have much content, but the quintessence was there – Anna was healthy and liked where she was living. That was all Elsa could ask for – she didn't like to admit it because she saw it as a burden, but she still missed Anna.

Now, into the current time, Elsa was looking forward to each letter she received – they were arriving punctually on the third of every month, delivered by a courier solely employed for ensuring the correspondence between the princesses – sometimes including Rapunzel.

As it just happened, that day another letter arrived.

Elsa was sitting in the garden, reading a book about history when Kristoff came up to her, letter in his hand.

"_Mornin' Elsa, a letter from Anna has arrived for you. Seems like she's upset about something, it's pretty heavy."_

Hearing the words of her best friend/somewhat-of-a-brother/bodyguard, the princess' face lit up.

"_Good morning. Slept well? Thank you for bringing the letter to me, you know how I can't wait to read news from Anna – well, news is relative given that they are already a month old."_

"_Yeah, could've been worse. And hey, don't complain, letters are still the fastest method of communication."_

"_True. So, let's see what my dear sister wants to complain about this time..."_

Kristoff sat down next to Elsa while she was reading the letter. Over time they really grew close to each other. He never told her, but Kristoff used to have a crush on her, back then when puberty hit him like a carriage pulled by chargers in full gallop. It was a tough time for both of them because Kristoff kept his distance from her to sort out his feelings; short long story, he decided their friendship to be more important and didn't want to endanger it by confessing to her – after all, he _knew_ that she saw him merely as her best friend, as a brother at best.

Once he got over his crush, he began to take interest in the relation between Elsa and her sister – he learned the whole story why they were separated and over time, he started looking forward to meet Anna one day.

"So, what's it saying?"

"_Hmm, Anna can control her fire more or less by now. At least she didn't burn down anything in recent times. Aunt Primrose and uncle Frederic are doing fine, though they seem to be in a lot of stress recently, something about having to host an international banquet. And as for Rapunzel... seems she's in her rebellious phase. According to Anna she's even meeting a commoner! Anna wrote that she saw the both of them strolling over the marketplace hand in hand. He seems to be quite handsome, but in a roguish way... Oh? There's another letter in the envelope..."_

Elsa folded the letter from her sister and unfolded the other document. It was short and looked almost doodled, nothing close to Royal finesse. After reading the lines, Elsa gave a slight chuckle.

"_... and it's from Rapunzel. It's contents can be summed up to "Whatever Anna told you is a lie, don't believe her." But there's also an invitation. Seems like it's official..." _

And official it was. To be precise, it was an invitation to the banquet the Royal family of Corona would be hosting – and it was addressed to her father and mother. Getting up and dusting off her dress, she turned to Kristoff.

"_Thanks again for bringing the letters to me. I think I should take this to father and mother. Also, you should be going, I think Marcus will be in a real rampage when his apprentice comes late to work – the fourth time in one week."_

"_Heh, guess you're right. See you later, Princess."_

Standing up, bowing to her (not serious, in a friendly-mockingly manner) and turning his back to her, the big blond man made his way to his working place. In retro perspective, Elsa really was glad he stayed in the castle. She was lonely when he wasn't around and had no one to talk to – her relationship to her parents wasn't much better than ten years ago. While they weren't grieving Anna's departure anymore, they now saw Elsa as a grown-up and treated her accordingly – as a grown-up princess and upcoming regent and not as a young woman with her own problems.

Elsa didn't really mind it anymore, she was used to it. It had hurt her in the past but over time she came to realize that she couldn't change her parent's behavior in any way so she just adapted to it.

Elsa passed through the gates to the entrance hall, greeted the guards and informed herself about her parent's whereabouts – her father was in his study (as usual), her mother was in her winter garden (no surprise either).

Both rooms were equally far away, so Elsa decided to just let her feet carry her – five minutes later, she stood in front of the study. Knocking on the door, she was waiting for his response.

"_Yes?"  
"Father, it's me. You and mother got a letter from king Frederic and queen Primrose."_

"_That's uncommon. Come on in, let me see it"_

Elsa stepped into the study. It was the same as it had been ten years ago and so was the man sitting in front of her. King Rudolph looked up from the documents he was currently studying, sighed and greeted his daughter.

"_Good morning Elsa. As you can see, I'm deep in work, I hope this is urgent. The southern Isles implemented some new regulations for trading with wheat, most of them unnecessary. Would you handle me the letter please?"_

Being used to the rather cold and businesslike treatment her father gave her, the princess stepped forward and handed the king the letter. In private, Elsa was pretty nervous if her parents would go – and, if they did, if she could join them. It was unlikely though because someone needed to look after the castle.

"_Hm, my brother sent me an invitation – for a banquet? Has to be something important if he goes all his way to invite me. And the way he puts it he seems to really demand my presence -and I can't really decline it since he's my older brother. What a bother... You're dismissed, your lessons should start soon."_

Blinking, Elsa denied her father, reminding him that it was Saturday, meaning there were no lessons. Rudolph didn't even look up to her when he spoke again.

"_Well, lucky you. Go and spend your day however you please then, I still got work to do."_

Elsa cleared her throat once – no reaction. She did it once more to get her fathers attention back.

Sighing, he asked what it was that she wanted.

"_Well, I wanted to ask if, maybe, I could tag along when you go to Corona."_

The king shot her a glance, neither affirming nor denying her question.

"_We shall see about it, I'll talk to your mother about it."_

Elsa nodded, turned and finally left the study. A spark of hope welled in her chest. _He didn't say no. Now, what to do...ah, right, I still have to answer the letters._ Making her way to her quarters, she thought through what she'd write. Neither did she want to fuel Anna's hope to maybe see her soon again after ten long years, nor did she want to completely denying the possibility.

When she entered, her room was cool. Over time, and befitting considering her magic, she grew to love coldness – it never bothered her anyway. Setting down at her desk and dipping her feather into the ink, she started to write.

**Anna**

Waking up when the sun touched her freckled skin, Anna stretched her body.

A lot has happened. She didn't have complete control over the fire inside – but she managed to keep it in check without her ridiculous idea of suppressing all her emotions she had years before. How exactly it worked, no one knew. Especially since, as puberty hit her like a fist to the gut, she had had nightmares again.

Yawning loudly, she looked around. Her tower was repaired and re-furnished with more comfortable objectives than stone. While her guardians had rebuilt her faith and trust in her self-control over time, they still hadn't taken down the last barrier – allowing Anna to live in the castle with her family. By now, the princess was used to it, but a while ago it bugged her.

After amply scratching her head, back and stomach, she got up. It was already quite warm despite being merely eight o'clock in the morning, but Corona's Mediterranean climate was playing by it's own rules. She opted to go with a pale pink dress, quickly combed her hair and got ready for breakfast in the garden.

Once she left her tower, she was immediately hit by the strong smell of spring flowers, the near ocean and, most important, fried bacon – it was unladylike but Anna was seriously fond of bacon for her breakfast. And lunch. Maybe even for dinner. Rapunzel sometimes made fun of her for it, teasing her about gaining weight (which she didn't).

Overall, it seemed that Anna's metabolism was strange – she could eat as much as she wanted and didn't gain weight, but also she could drink as much as she wanted without never feeling a small hinge of thirst – this applied to water, juices and drinks like this only. Alcohol had a devastating effect on her, as she learned the day she turned 16. She was hungover, resulting in copious amounts of vomiting, had a headache like a rampant elephant marched over her skull and, worst of all, one could say the alcohol fueled her inner fire cause for one week, she was sweating constantly and she was way to hot for this season, leading her to be feverish and feeling like boiling from the inside.

But back to the current day. The sun was beaming down on her full-force and the grass was soft under her bare feet. Her family was already sitting at the dining table, Frederic reading letters, Primrose enjoying her coffee and Rapunzel – was missing. Approaching and greeting them, the redhead sat down.

"_Morning Your Majesties. Hope you slept well? I slept like a baby. By the way, where's Zelli at?"_

King Frederick sighed a bit.

"_Good Morning Anna. I can not remember how many times I have already told you to stop addressing me and Primrose as "Your Majesties". As for Rapunzel... she most likely was out the night again and is either still awake or not awake yet. The second option is more likely."_

Anna laughed a bit. No matter how hard he tried, Frederic couldn't keep a hint of displeasure from sneaking into his voice. Rapunzel was in her rebellious phase. She didn't directly disobey her parents but she still had a head of her own. And she loved sneaking out in the safety of the night to visit the city and get to know the townsfolk. Her father wasn't against the thing per se, but he was concerned about her safety – she was, after all, the princess and no matter how well ruled a city was, criminals are always a reality.

"_Sorry, sorry. It's just "Morning uncle, morning aunt" sounds strange. And addressing you by your names would be even stranger, so please bear with me. So, what's up today? Any official business where I have to accompany or am I allowed to use my time as I please?_

Without answering it, Frederic handed her a letter. The sight of it made Anna's heart jump in joy – it was from Elsa. Every time she saw the envelope with her sister's flawless handwriting, she scolded herself for not having the simple yet brilliant idea to write her letters from the beginning. Anna wordlessly took the letter from the King's hands and put it aside of her.

"_There is nothing official coming up – but for you, young lady, as well as your cousin, there will be dancing lessons. The banquet we will be hosting is in three weeks time and I assume you do not want to embarrass yourself if one of the guests asked for a dance, now would you? Oh, another thing, most likely to your immense pleasure – your parents and maybe even Elsa will attend the banquet, I just received the confirmation."_

The news almost made her drop out of her chair. She was going to see her parents again! The last time they went to visit her trading partners, which Corona was of course a part of, their meeting was short, merely a few hours, and not very familiar, after all they hadn't seen each other in a long time. That was five years ago. This time though, it would be different – especially if her sister would tag along. She missed and loved Elsa very much. Sure, the letters were helping and soothing her, but seeing her in person would be completely different. Not for the first time recently, Anna wondered what her older sister looked like by now.

"_That's excellent news! When will they arrive? When do I know if Elsa's coming too?"_

"_Easy now. Rudolph wrote that they will arrive in around one and a half weens, considering the fact that the journey from Arendelle to Corona takes around one week. He also wrote that he will send a messenger about whether Elsa comes or not. Now, please begin your meal before it get's cold. Once you are done eating, I would kindly ask you to go wake up my daughter"_

Blushing a bit when she realized everything she'd done since she sat down at the table was gushing about the attendance of her family at the banquet, she started wolfing down her breakfast. Today, the bacon was even more delicious than it was anytime else.

**Rapunzel**

"_Oi Zelli, wake up! Hey! It's half past ten, time to get up!"_ No answer. _"Alright, I'm coming in!"_

Rapunzel woke up. Her head hurt quite a bit - she overdid it with the wine. There was a spontaneous street festival on the main square. She had fun all night, joked with the townsfolk, danced with the lads and lasses alike and, honestly spoken, got a bit drunk. One particular young man with rich brown hair, a charming smile and a coy chin strap offered her to escort her to the castle – well, not directly in front of the castle but into the safe zone. She was drifting off again, thinking about him and his gallant behavior when the door to her bedroom opened.

"_Gooooooood morning sunshine. Slept we- never mind, you look devastated. You were out all night again, huh? Be that as it may, uncle Frederic asked me to wake you."_

Shrugging and stretching her body while yawning loudly, Rapunzel tried to look around – only to find her view being blocked by her own hair dangling in front of her eyes. Stretching out her hand to her right, she tried to find her hand mirror on her night stand. Succeeding, she held it in front of her face with her right and brushed her hair away with her left. Yep, her cousin didn't sugarcoat it – she looked devastated. There were slight bags under her eyes, her hair was sprawled all over her face and the flowers that children wove into her mane the night before were squashed.

"_Well, looking devastated is proof that you life – mornin' cuz. Breakfast's still on the table? Dancing all night makes hungry y' know."_

"_Yeah, it is. So, how did you spend the night? Entertaining a pub full of thugs with your singing again or sneaking into the woods again? Seriously Zelli. I know you love your freedom, but you gotta be more careful."_

"_You sound like Ma. If you must know, there was a spontaneous street festival down on the main square. Went there, had fun, end of story."_ Rapunzel blushed a tiny bit when the young man flashed across her mind once more. But her attentive cousin's eyes didn't miss her change in facial color.

"_Hoooo, you had fun... Who is he?"_

"_Wha- how- Hey that's now how I mea - Gosh, you're my age, not my mother. And why do you even want to care?"_

Anna let a slightly smug smile slide over her lips. She had to admit, Rapunzel was like a child when she was pouting. Like a cute child, admittedly.

"Just want to know what's up in your life. Anyway, get up already, we got stuff to do today."

Rapunzel blinked at her. She then sighed over dramatically.

"_Of course. Never do we get a day off. What's on the agenda today? Pa gonna meet some stuck-up business partner? I swear to whatever I believe in to get rid of this headache, I hate attending his meetings. Just 'cause I'm the princess... urgh."_

Anna laughed. Her cousin really hated official business. Arendelle's exiled princess was in a bit of a strange position. By birth, she belonged to Arendelle, meaning she was, theoretically, a representative of this nation. But since she spent more than half of her life in Corona, was known and liked in the city state and a member of it's royal household, she also, theoretically, was a representative of this nation as well. Well, luckily she didn't have to attend business meetings with her uncle, but she had to be present when ambassadors or other royal families stopped by.

"Nothing like that. We got dancing lessons starting in the afternoon. You surely don't want to miss them, no?"

Dancing! At the first moment, Rapunzel was looking forward it. After a second, she wasn't – dancing while hungover was horrible. She had to find a solution. But there were more pressing issues at hand – Anna's mood. Now, once she got to know her cousin she realized that Anna was like the sun most of the time – happy, bright and overall a pleasure to be with. But today, she was literally overflowing. And it picked her interest.

"Say, Reddie, what's happened that your mood is that great?"

"Hehe, well, you know, the banquet our family will be hosting. Guess who's coming!"  
"Dunno, Santa Clause?"

"... Idiot. No, my parents! Maybe even Elsa! Oh my god, those are going to be the longest two weeks of my life until they arrive!"

Now that really were big news. Rapunzel got to know her uncle and aunt, King Rudolph and Queen Therese, five years ago. To be honest, they didn't spend much time with each other, mostly exchanging pleasantries. She didn't really like them back then, so she wasn't that enthusiastic about meeting them again. Elsa on the other hand... Anna used to talk about her sister a lot the last few years, she still really missed her. And the way she talked about Elsa made Rapunzel want to get acquainted with her older cousin personally as well. The letters they exchanged made Rapunzel start to like her, even though they never met.

"Oh, and by the way – here's Elsa's answer to your letter. Now, I'll be taking my leave, get ready and see you later at the dancing lessons."

"Yeah, see ya."

With new found spirit, Rapunzel jumped out of her bed, threw on a dress and tried to do something about her hair. While it was still a while till there, she couldn't keep the pleasant anticipation caused by her relative's visit under control and was looking forward to it very much.

A/N:  
Sorry again for taking so damn long with this new chapter, I really had a huge crapload of stuff to do for school, my upcoming graduation and my acceptance for university. I try to upload more regularly from now on, though I can't promise it.

Also, in case it bugs you – I think if I were to give Zelli the same way of talking as her parents do, it would be way to stiff for a lass that want's to enjoy her youth.

So, with that said, thanks for reading, stay crisp and see you next time.


End file.
